O Amor de Alvo Severo por Renesmee
by Adriana Swan
Summary: E se os dois personagens com os piores nomes da literatura universal se encontrassem? Crossover de Harry Potter com Twilight. Spoiler Harry Potter 7 e Twilight 4 e 5..::FIC TRASH::.. Equipe Blog Twilight Haters


**O Amor de Alvo Severo por Renesmee**

**Adriana Swan**

A família Cullen havia saído de férias pela Inglaterra fazia algumas semana, nada poderia ser mais divertido para Renesmee que viajar com seu pai e sua mãe, embora lamentasse ter que se afastar de Jacob. Tomou um táxi para o shopping resolvendo seguir o conselho de sua tia Alice e aproveitar a viagem para renovar o guarda roupas.

Alvo Severo andava lentamente pelo shopping olhando as vitrines. Seu pai insistia que ele precisava de roupas trouxas, embora Alvo achasse que já as tinha em excesso sendo que quase nunca ia a Londres trouxa. Detestava fazer compras, embora preferisse as fazer sozinho desde o 5º ano. Sorriu consigo ao pensar o 5º ano havia sido ano passado. Olhou para o relógio, hora do almoço.

Nessie entrou na praça de alimentação lotada, se serviu no self-service mais vago e procurou uma mesa para sentar. Com uma careta constatou que não havia mesas vagas e se arrependeu de ter ido se alimentar ali. Acabou optando um uma mesa ocupada unicamente por um rapaz que devia ter sua idade (quer dizer... sua idade _aparente_).

- Oi... – cumprimentou timidamente – Será que posso sentar com você?

O rapaz sorriu em resposta vendo a garota sentar a seu lado, logo voltou a atenção para a comida.

Nessie o observava discretamente, não pode deixar de reparar que tinha os cabelos bagunçados como seu pai. Lembrou de sua mãe contando a primeira vez que sentaram lado a lado durante uma aula de biologia. Sorriu, teve a ligeira impressão que o rapaz se afastou um pouco dela e uma estranha sensação de deja vu tomou conta de sua mente. Será que o destino também a havia feito sentar ao lado de sua alma gêmea?

Alvo fez uma careta, aquela menina devia estar usando algum perfume francês caríssimo. _Odiava_ perfumes franceses. A roupa rosa e seu cabelo bem cuidado serviam como se a garota tivesse escrito na testa: sou patricinha e posso, ok? Alvo revirou os olhos comendo mais rápido para se afastar daquele perfume forte que o enjoava.

- Isso é um lobo? – o rapaz perguntou em um impulso apontando para o pulso dela onde uma pequena pulseira com um lobo entalhado a mão, balançava.

- Na verdade... – ela sorriu consigo – é um lobisomem.

Os olhos de Alvo se arregalaram surpresos.

- Acredita em lobisomens? – perguntou com curiosidade genuína.

- Eu já os vi – falou sorrindo, sabia que o britânico não acreditaria.

- Eu nunca vi um lobisomem – o rapaz prosseguiu refletindo, ela se divertiu em saber que ele não fazia idéia de que era real – mas meu pai disse que conheceu um e que gostava muito dele. – completou com simplicidade.

Nessie o olhou de lado. Achou interessante ele ter inventado aquilo para a agradar.

- Você acredita em vampiros? – perguntou se divertindo as custas das respostas _no-senses_ do rapaz.

- Eu já vi um – a menina arregalou os olhos abismada – e olha que ele nem estava numa jaula ou coisa assim! Minha mãe ficou uma fera por meu pai ter deixado eu chegar perto de um vampiro sem coleira.

Os olhos cor de mel de Renesmee se estreitaram perigosamente. Aquele garoto não sabia com o que estava brincando.

- Vampiros são os seres mais lindos e maravilhosos que existe – falou com frieza. Ele deu uma risada.

- Vampiros são seres idiotas! – falou de forma lógica – Além de chuparem sangue, coisa que eu acho nojento, são horríveis! Vi dizer que nem tem personalidade...

- Vampiros são frios e pálidos e duros, consegue pensar em algo melhor? – ela o cortou já irritada.

- Palidez não me parece qualidade – ele falou abismado – e quem ia gostar de tocar ou ser tocado por algo frio? Quanto a ser duro... – ele riu com certa malícia – eu consigo pensar em muitas coisas duras que fazem sucesso com mulheres.

Ela cerrou os dentes revoltada com o comentário de natureza sexual que o rapaz fizera.

- Vampiros são muito sexy, ok. – afirmou com frieza.

- São CADÁVERES – o rapaz começou a rir dos próprios pensamentos – Imagina transar com um Inferi? Hahaha.

Nessie estreitou os olhos e cerrou os punhos sobre a mesa desejando espancá-lo. Alvo que ainda ria de sua própria piada foi parando de rir aos poucos quando viu o quanto a garota estava indignada com a brincadeira.

- Er... nem foi tão engraçado assim – falou tentando controlar a vontade de rir.

Renesmee voltou a atenção para sua comida, tentando ignorar o rapaz. Cortou a carne de qualquer jeito e colocou na boca sentindo o gosto horrível de comida humana. Mastigou como pôde descontando a raiva em cada dentada no bife.

- Então... – o rapaz começou a puxar assunto tentando desfazer a má impressão – Você é daqui?

- Não. Sou dos Estados Unidos – respondeu feliz por o garoto estar interessado nela.

- Ah... – ele virou o rosto distraído enquanto resmungava algo que Nessie teve a impressão ser "americanos".

- Posso perguntar seu nome? – indagou timidamente sem querer o olhar.

- Alvo Severo – respondeu com orgulho.

Renesmee o olhou admirada. O rapaz de cabelos bagunçados tinha um nome tão estranho quanto o seu. Provavelmente aquele rapaz conseguia entender o que era ser diferente, o que era se destacar, mesmo que fosse por causa de um nome estranho. Só que era só um rapaz normal, diferente dela que era especial desde antes de nascer. Renesmee era diferente... não era só uma menina maravilhosa: era um ser perfeito!

- Que foi? – Alvo indagou desconfiado da forma que ela o olhava.

- É que seu nome é tão... – ela tinha os olhos sonhadores – diferente!

Ele fez uma careta de desagrado. Ela sorriu encantada.

- Meus pais são meio enrolados para dar nomes aos filhos – falou ligeiramente tímido.

Ele corou e tudo que Nessie queria naquele momento era abraçá-lo e dizer que ele não precisava sentir vergonha. Ela o compreendia e sempre ia o entender. Ela não tinha certeza como era se apaixonar, mas olhando nos olhos profundamente verdes do rapaz, ela se sentiu perdida pela primeira vez. Coração acelerar, faces corarem, mordeu o lábio tentando ocultar o sorriso que fluía de seu peito. Ela sentiu o amor nascer e se sentiu tão humana naquele momento que a eternidade não parecia mais tão importante, agora só importava Alvo.

- Meu nome é Renesmee – falou com suavidade e sua voz suou como música.

- _Renesmee_?! – ele perguntou admirada o sorriso já se formando em seu rosto.

- É... – ela respondeu ficando séria, a magia perdendo a graça enquanto via o garoto começar a gargalhar abertamente.

- HAHAHAHA... Renesmee? HAHAHA... Que nome... HAHAHA... ridículo.... – ele ria tanto que teve que levar as mãos ao estômago que doía. – HAHAHA... Seus pais são ainda mais _no-sense_ que os meus HAHAHA.

Nessie cruzou os braços e ficou esperando o rapaz conter seu ataque de risos, o que era bem complicado sendo que já começava a chamar atenção das mesas próximas de tanto que ria.

- Satisfeito por rir de mim? – ela perguntou sem achar a menor graça.

- Haha... desculpa... – ele falou enxugando as lágrimas – é que eu sempre achei meu nome meio ridículo... haha... mas o seu me venceu com uma vantagem enorme... hahaha.

Os olhos de Nessie mudaram instantaneamente de caramelo para negro. Alvo percebendo tentou se controlar.

- Er... desculpa! Nem foi engraçado – falou ficando sem jeito – de novo.

- Ah... tudo bem – ela falou já sorrindo, admirada pela sinceridade do pedido de desculpas do rapaz.

O celular de Alvo tocou quebrando o clima, ele tendeu na mesa mesmo.

- Alô? Fala, James – Nessie voltou o rosto para o próprio prato, mas ficou prestando atenção na conversa – Voltar para casa agora, mas ainda não comprei nada... sei... tudo bem então. Certo, amanhã eu volto aqui e compro, já que não tem outro jeito. Só tenho que acordar mais cedo para ver se compro tudo antes do almoço. Aham, pode deixar que passo na casa da tia Mione agora mesmo. Tchau.

Nessie que estava fingindo não prestar atenção se voltou para ele quando guardou o celular.

- Bom, foi um prazer conhecê-la moça, mas tenho que ir. – falou de forma simpática. Ela sorriu.

- Também gostei de te conhecer – seus olhos brilharam excitados.

- Bom, a gente se vê – ele cumprimentou se levantando. Nessie ficou olhando ele se afastar em direção a saída da praça de alimentação, ela ainda mantinha um sorriso nos lábios – A gente se vê, Alvo... amanhã, antes do almoço também já arrumei o que fazer aqui no shopping.

Ela sorriu consigo. Nada como se apaixonar pela primeira vez.


End file.
